Du HernThe oath
by alyania-lady-warrior
Summary: What if Eragon had an older sisterhe didn't know her and her and her Best Friend were the 2nd and 3rd dragon riders by dragon eggs that noone ever knew existed?This is their story and it does have Eragon in it!
1. Du Hern

Alyania: This is a story about if Eragon had sisters who were dragon riders against Galbotorix and Murtagh

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters,words, or places you know.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**The Oath**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**du hren the oath**

Mor'rana, peace

Illian, happiness

Ruthr, misfortune

Sundavar. shadows

Siethr abr wyrda, witches of fate

Shur'tugals dragon riders

Un yawe. and a bond of trust

Adurna, water

Un istalri. and fire

Edoc'sil. unconquerable

Un ai dramur and a dream

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mor'rana was a girl with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. Her best friend Rauthr had black hair and pale almost white blue eyes. They may be complete opposites even their names meant opposites but they still got along very well. Mor'rana meant peace and Rauthr meant misfortune. Still…they had two things in common, they were witches called Seithr abr wyrda, and Dragon Riders. Seithr abr Wyrda meant Witches of fate. When they transformed they rode legendary dragons. Mor'rana's silver purple dragon was named Illian for happiness. Rauthr's silver blue dragon was named Sundavar for shadow. They tried to stop any followers of Galbotorix who Mor'rana's younger brother Eragon was trying to defeat.

A year before Mor'rana and Rauthr were born, and two years before Eragon was born there was an oath that they would be witches and Dragon Riders. Eragon would find the first egg and start on his Quest. Then Mor'rana and Rauthr would find and hatch their eggs and begin their quest. Following in Eragons footsteps trying to catch up to help and defeat anyone or anything left behind, they began their own quest. It started with a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyania: I hope you like the opening. The second chapter will the dream this is the oath and intro.


	2. The dream

Alyania: This is a story about if Eragon had sisters who were dragon riders against Galbotorix and Murtagh. CHEESE!!!

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters,words, or places you know.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mor'rana and Rauthr lay in their beds. Neither knowing each other or their fate. It was a crescent moon night. Mor'rana and Rauthr lay tossing and turning in their beds. They were having the same dream.

"_Mor'rana, _

_Illian, _

_Ruthr, _

_Sundavar. _

_Siethr abr wyrda, _

_Shur'tugals, _

_un Yawe. _

_Adurna, _

_Un istalri. _

_Edoc'sil._

_Un ai dramur."_

_They both saw a purple-grey and blue-grey stone. On the other side they saw each other. Mor'rana picked up the purple-grey stone and Rauthr picked up the blue-grey one. Then they saw themselves change and they saw themselves in the sky riding…DRAGONS!! Mor'rana's hand was glowing the purple color of her dragon and Rauthr's hand was the same color as her dragon. Then they saw themselves standing around Mor'rana's brother Eragon and surrounding the evil emperor Galbotorix and Eragon and Mor'rana's borther and family traitor(except to their father) Murtagh. _

Suddenly they both woke up sweating and remembering the dream. They knew that the dream wasn't a normal dream they might have just seen the future!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/p>

Alyania: I hope you like this chapter now we can officially start…I hope….


	3. Finding out past and present

Alyania: Here it starts!

Disclamer: If ya recognize it I don't own it. Easy as that.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding out, past and present**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Five years later when Eragon had just flown Saphira for the first time, a young girl came to find him who, with much research, she had figured out that he was her brother!!! She was so excited until she came and found the house destroyed her uncle killed and Eragon no where to be found!!! She sat and cried being an orphan for her life she was so happy to realize she wasn't alone! Now her dreams were crushed!!! Suddenly, a rustling was heard in the brush!" Wh-who's there??" She asked nervously while drawing her sword. Then out walked an old man named Brom.

"Hello Mor'rana." he said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know many things about you some you don't even know, but those facts you will discover on your own." he said." Your brother has a secret but I fear you won't meet him for awhile though. You must begin your own quest. Your brother has a secret. He is the first..." he voice dropped down to a whisper" Dragon Rider".

"WHAT?!? You mean he left my uncle when he is a Dragon Rider and could have kicked their butt!! I mean I am REALLY glad he's the first rider and all but I MEAN HE COULD HAVE SAVED OUR UNCLE!!"

"He doesn't know he's dead yet, or that I know his secret. He's off with his dragon named Saphira...I think... but you must leave. You will get hurt here Eragon needs to complete his quest but can't do so with you around.Yet."

"Fine I will go. I will avoid the city by going through the woods. I am good with the sword." With that the blonde haired and purple-eyed girl walked off.

She walked deep into the mountains when suddenly she saw a glowing light and went to investigate. She saw two glowing stones one purple and one blue. She looked beyond them and saw a girl with black hair and paleish white eyes staring at the same stones. At the same moment they reached for the stones Mor'rana picked up the purple stone and the girl picked up the blue one. Then the two girls stared at each other.

"Whaadaya want?" the other girl asked like she had seen the streets and knew not every one was nice and to stand your ground.

"Nothing...I just...I recognize you ...but I don't now where I saw you..." Mor'rana said thinking hard.

"Ya know ya kinda look familar ta me too" the girl said with her accent peeping through...strongly.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know where I am headed and I have a feeling your strong and I think we are going to need all the strength we can get." Mor'rana said logically.

"Ya I guess. Sure I'll come along. My name is Ruthr"

"My name is Mor'rana. I am an orphan. My brother that I have never met lives around here but when I went to find him he was gone and his house burnt down."

"Well I guess we should get started then huh." Ruthr said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alyania: TADAH How was it??Plz review.


End file.
